Friendship and Love
by Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers
Summary: Pengalaman pribadi!Awalnya mereka bersahabat,tetapi itu semua hancur karena sahabat lama yang datang kemabali.Dia merebut semuanya.Walau sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tdk tahu klo dia telah merebut seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi sahabatnya. RnR,please?


Hai semua! Perkenalkan saya author baru disini, kalian semua boleh memanggilku Hika atau Hikari. Saya mau berbagi pengalaman nih, tapi dengan cara menuliskannya di Fic ini. Ini pengalaman pribadi saya -_- Fic ini akan menceritakan gimana persahabatan saya dengan sahabat saya yang lain, yang sudah di ikat sejak kecil akan hancur karena mencoba apa yang namanya itu 'Cinta'. Dan tentunya juga nanti ada sedikit rekayasanya =_=

Kuharap kalian mau membacanya, yah ^^

.

.

Chara : Naruto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship and Romance

Pair : **SasuSaku or GaaSaku?**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto ******* **Masashi Kishimoto*****

Story *****Hotaru no Hikari**** AnimeLovers*****

.

.

**Summary :**

"Hiks... Hiks... Sakit!" **/** "Kamu jangan menangis! Sini, aku liat lukamu." **/** "Terimakasih yah, Hinata-_chan_." **/** "Sama-sama, Sakura-_chan_." **/** "Kamu mau pindah kemana, Hinata-_chan_? Jangan tinggalin, aku!" **/** "Maaf yah, Sakura-_chan_." **/** "Eh, Sasuke! Katanya ada anak baru loh!" **/** "Namaku Sakura Haruno, Salam kenal!" **/** "Anak baru itu orangnya dingin, yah? Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" **/** "Aku akan merubah cara pandang dia ke kita. Gimanapun caranya, Naruto!"

.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**Kripik dan Sambel Pedasnya juga yah, JANGAN LUPA!**

_Selamat Membaca..._

.

.

.

**Friendship and Love**

Chapter1** : First Friends**

.

.

.

**Sakura POV.**

Namaku Sakura Haruno, umurku baru 3 tahun. Aku anak kedua dari pasangan Haruno Jiraya dan Haruno Tsunade. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang umurnya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dia bernama Haruno Sasori. Hari ini mamah dan papah mengajak aku dan kak Sasori untuk berkunjung kerumah temannya. Katanya sih biar aku dan kak Sasori akrab dengan anak temannya mamah dan papah itu. Karena, konon katanya persahabatan antara Keluarga Haruno dan Keluarga teman papah dan mamah itu sudah ada sejak sebelum-sebelum kami, bahkan katanya juga sebelum papah dan mamah dilahirkan persahabatan itu sudah ada. Hihihi, seru yah!

"Pah, kapan sampainya? Pegel pantat Sasori nih, gara-gara duduk terus dari tadi!"protes kak Sasori.

"Sabar.. Sebentar lagi sampai kok, Sasori,"jawab papah yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Akak, sabal yah. Kata papah sebental lagi sampe kok,"ucapku yang masih cadel.

"Iya, adik manisku yang cadel,"ejek kak Sasori padaku. Dan aku? Hanya bisa pasrah, karena yang diucapkan kak Sasori memang benar. Setelah beberapa menit, kami semua sampai didepan rumah teman keluarga papah dan mamah itu. Kita semua disambut dengan baik oleh sang pemilik rumah itu.

**End Off Sakura POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, Jiraya. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, yah?"sambut sang pemilik rumah itu kepada Jiraya.

"Kurasa begitu. Perkenalkan ini anak pertamaku namanya Haruno Sasori dan yang ini anak keduaku namanya Haruno Sakura,"ucap Jiraya kepada sahabat lamanya itu sambil memperkenalkan kedua anaknya itu.

"Siang paman, aku Haruno Sasori,"ucap Sasori dengan sangat sopan, Sakura yang tidak mau kalah dia juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. Walau sedikit belepotan.

"Hm.. Siang paman, aku Sakula Haluno,"ucap Sakura dan itu membuat teman orang tuanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. Kau masih cadel, yah? Kau mirip sekali dengan putriku. Oh yah, kenalkan paman namanya Hyuga Hiashi. Salam kenal yah, anak manis?"ucap Hiashi sembari mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Hehehehe."

"Nah, ayo masuk. Akan paman kenalkan kalian pada putra-putri paman."ajak Hiashi sembari membimbing mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu. Mereka semuapun masuk kedalam dan tiba diruang tamu keluarga Hyuga, disana sudah ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sangat cantik beserta kedua anaknya.

"Selamat datang Tsunade, maaf aku tidak menyambutmu didepan tadi,"ucap wanita itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa, Sora."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tsunade?"

"Aku baik."

"Oh iya! Kenalkan ini kedua anakku. Namanya Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Hinata, ayo sini Neji-kun dan Hina-chan,"ucap Sora kepada kedua anaknya dan menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk mendekat kearah mereka.

"Salam kenal, tante,"ucap Neji dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Salam kenal juga, yah,"ucap Tsunade sembari tersenyum.

"Neji, Hinata! Ini Sasori dan Sakura, papah berharap kalian mau berteman dengan mereka,"ucap Hiashi memperkenalkan Sasori dan Sakura. Sakura yang belum terbiasa dengan Neji dan Hinata, dia akhirnya menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Sasori. Hinata yang melihat itu, dia tersenyum sembari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menjadikan tubuh kakaknya sebagai tameng.

"Salam kenal yah, Sakula-_chan_?"ucap Hinata sesampainya di tempat Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya kaget kemudian tersenyum, karena dia punya teman baru yang sama-sama cadel seperti dirinya (=.=)a

"Iya.. Salam kenal, Hinata-_chan_,"ucap Sakura tanpa melepas senyumannya itu dan Hinata-pun membalas senyuman itu, sedangkan orang tua mereka semua yang ada disana terlihat senang dan bahagia mengetahui bahwa anak mereka itu dapat berteman dengan cepat. Mereka semua melanjutkan acara berkunjung mereka dengan bermain dan mengobol. Para anak bermain petak umpet di lantai dua, sedangkan para orang tua mengobrol di ruang tamu. Di lantai dua, tempat para anak-anak bermain kini terlihat Neji yang sedang menutup matanya sembari menghitung mundur, sedangkan yang lainnya-SasoSaku- sedang uring-uringan mencari tempat aman untuk tempat mereka bersembunyi. Terlihat Sasori yang bingung ingin mengumpat dimana, Sakura yang bolak-balik dari kanan ke kiri, dan Hinata? Entahlah.. dia sudah hilang tak berbekas sejak tadi. Sasori yang sudah menemukan tempat yang aman untuk dia bersembunyi, akhirnya dia belok ke arah kanan dan Sakura yang melihat kakaknya sudah pergi ke arah kanan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke arah kiri dan langsung asal masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Saat masuk ke ruangan itu, tanpa sengaja tangan Sakura memegang pinggiran pintu dan tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dari arah jendela yang ada diruangan itu, dan Brakkk.. terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan keras dan disusul suara teriakan dari mulut Sakura. Sakura yang berteriak sangat kencang mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah itu, sehingga para orang tua, Neji, Sasori dan Hinata segera berlari kencang ke arah tempat dimana Sakura berteriak itu. Sakura yang sedang kesakitan memegangi jari telunjuknya -yang memang terlihat sedikit berdarah- mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"ucap orang itu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sakit!"

"Kamu jangan menangis! Sini, aku liat lukamu,"jeda orang itu lagi kepada Sakura dan diapun tersenyum kemudian merogoh kantung roknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handsaplast *maaf author tidak tahu tulisannya ==a* yang bergambar sangat lucu dan segera di lilitkan ke tangan Sakura.

"Hehehe.. Kalena aku ini olangnya celoboh dan suka teljatuh, aku seling menyiapkan itu di kantung lokku. Tapi sekalang kalena Sakula-_chan_ yang telluka, maka aku ingin membagi itu kepada Sakula-_chan_,"sambung orang itu kepada Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

"Telimakasih yah, Hinata-_chan_,"ucap Sakura sembari memeluk Hinata, yang ternyata orang yang telah menolongnya tadi.

"Sama-sama, Sakula-_chan_."balas Hinata memeluk Sakura, setelah itu datanglah orang tua Sakura dan Hinata dan disusul Sasori dan Neji yang terlihat cemas. Tapi setelah melihat Sakura dan Hinata berpelukan dan melihat luka Sakura yang ternyata sudah dibalut oleh handsaplast Hinata, para orang tuapun tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasori yang masih cemas kepada adik tersayangnya itu, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan berujar, "Kau tidak apa? Ada yang luka? Bilang sama kakak!" Sakura yang mendengar suara kakaknya segera melepas pelukan Hinata dan gantian memeluk Sasori dan melepasnya kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kakak. Lihat... Lukaku sudah dibalut dengan ini oleh Hinata-_chan_,"ucap Sakura untuk meyakinkan Sasori dengan menunjukkan luka yang memang sudah dibalut tadi dan itu bisa melihat Sasori sedikit lega.

"Hahhhh.. Syukurlah! Kau buat semua orang cemas tahu!"ucap Sasori dan memukul kepala Sakura pelan.

"Hehehe... Maaf 'kan Sakula, yah."dan semenjak itu Sakura dan Hinata menjadi seorang sahabat.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga tahun mereka masih bersahabat dan sekarang umur mereka sudah 6 tahun dan mungkin tahun depan mereka akan masuk bersama-sama ke sekolah dasar dan itu sangat membuat Sakura senang membayangkan bahwa tahun depan dia dan Hinata akan berangkat, pulang dan belajar bersama. Tapi, suatu hari ada kabar bahwa Hinata akan pergi ke luar kota dan itu membuat Sakura sangat terkejut dan takut, takut akan kehilangan Hinata. Kehilangan sahabat sejatinya itu. Sehingga Sakura meminta Jiraya dan Tsunade untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Hinata, sewaktu sampai dirumah Hinata, dia melihat Hinata beserta keluarganya sedang memindahkan barang-barangnya ke dalam jok mobil, seperti orang mau pindahan. Rasa takut Sakura semakin besar, perlahan-lahan dia mendekati Hinata yang sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya ada disana. Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kamu mau pindah kemana, Hinata-_chan_? Jangan tinggalin, aku!"ucap Sakura lirih.

"Maaf yah, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kenapa Hinata-chan tidak bilang padaku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura-chan sedih apabila aku pergi."

"Tidak! Hinata-chan tidak boleh pergi! Kalau Hinata-_chan_ pergi, aku pasti kesepian,"ucap Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakura-_chan _'kan masih punya papah, mamah dan kak Sasori. Aku yakin Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan kesepian."

"Tapi, kamu janji akan kembali lagi?"

"Janji," jeda Hinata dan Hinata melepas kalungnya yang bergambar bintang itu, lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura dan berujar, "Kalung ini sebagai jaminannya! Bila aku tidak kembali nanti, kamu boleh membuang kalung kesayangan aku ini. Tapi, bila suatu saat aku kembali. Jangan sampai kau hilangkan, yah? Karena aku pasti akan mengambilnya kembali!"

"Iya, aku janji akan merawat kalung ini dengan baik. Tapi kamu juga harus berjanji untuk kembali,"jeda Sakura juga dan mulai melepaskan cincinnya yang bergambar bunga itu dan gantian memberikannya pada Hinata, "Kamu juga harus janji untuk menjaga cincin ini, yah?"

"Iya." Sora yang melihat anaknya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut 'pun berucap, "Maaf 'kan mama yah, Hinata? Mamah juga sebenarnya tidak ingin begini. Tapi, kalau tidak seperti ini. Nanti kamu sama siapa dirumah? Sekali lagi maafkan mama, yah? Kau juga Sakura, tolong maafkan tante."

"Iya," Ucap Hinata dan Sakura serempak dan itulah hari terakhir mereka bersama. Hinata sudah pindah ke luar kota dan Sakura 'pun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi anak yang dingin. Sasori sebagai kakaknya khawatir akan Sakura yang seperti itu, dia setiap hari mencoba untuk menghibur Sakura, tapi itu semua tidak berhasil. Satu tahun-pun berlalu, sekarang Sakura sudah masuk ke Sekolah Dasar. Setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah Sakura selalu menyempatkan untuk melihat rumah Hinata yang sepi dan itu berjalan sampai tiga tahun kemudian. Setelah tiga tahun itu, Tsunade yang cemas dengan Sakura. Memutuskan untuk memindahkan Sakura ke Kota lain, mencoba untuk membuat Sakura sedikit melupakan Hinata. Akhirnya, pindahlah mereka semua ke Konoha.

.

.

.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai,"suruh Jiraya kepada Tsunade, Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang cobalah sedikit untuk melupakan Hinata! Kamu tidak boleh bigini terus, kau harus seperti dulu lagi Sakura. Sakura yang ceria, murah senyum dan baik hati,"ujar Tsunade sebelum Sakura turun dari mobil, Sakura hanya melirik Tsunade sekilas dan langsung turun dari mobil. Akhirnya semuanya-pun juga turun dan berjalan ke dalam rumah baru mereka yang cukup besar.

"Sakura, besok kau akan mulai sekolah di Konoha Elemantary School,"ucap Jiraya.

"Mudah-mudahan kau cepat dapat temen, yah?"sambung Tsunade yang benar-benar tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura. Pagi hari-pun tiba, saatnya bagi Sakura dan Sasori untuk bersekolah di sekolah baru mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan di ruang tamu, setelah selesai sarapan Sakura dan Sasori-pun berangat ke sekolah baru mereka dengan Jiraya.

.

.

.

**Konoha Elemantary School.**

"Pagi, Sasuke..."sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Pagi."

"Eh, Sasuke! Katanya ada anak baru loh!" ucap anak berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Anak baru? Kau yakin, Naruto?"

"Iya.. Kira-kira dia cewek atau cowok yah?"

"Tidak tahu." Dan kedua sepasang sahabat itu 'pun masuk ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita ke datangan murid baru. Ayo masuk, Sakura!"ucap guru Bahasa Indonesia, selaku wali kela. Masuklah Sakura dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, Salam kenal!"ucap Sakura dingin kepada semua teman barunya itu. Semua menatap Sakura heran. Soalnya aneh. Masa anak semanis Sakura harus bersikap sedingin itu.

"Er- segitu saja, Sakura? Tidak ada yang lain?"tanya guru itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kau boleh duduk di sebelah Ino. Ino angkat tanganmu,"suruh guru itu kepada Ino dan Ino 'pun segera mengangkat tangannya. Sakura yang melihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang mengangkat tangan, dia segera menghampiri anak perempuan itu dan duduk disebelah anak perempuan itu.

"Hai Sakura, aku Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal, yah?"ucap Ino sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Tetapi itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura dan Ino segera menarik tangannya kembali dan bergumam, "Dia dingin sekali." Setelah itu Ino fokus ke depan untuk belajar. Tanpa disadari Sakura maupun Ino, sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Pelajaran akan kita sambung minggu depan, selamat siang,"ucap guru itu dan setelah itu semua penghuni kelas 'pun pada berhamburan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di kelas itu masih tersisa Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura masih disana karena dia ingin membereskan buku-bukunya dulu dan ingin menunggu Sasori untuk menjemputnya. Sedangkan Ino, Sasuke dan Naruto? Entahlah... Sakura juga tidak tahu. Sewaktu Sakura membereskan bukunya, tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Hai.. Sakura-_chan_. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal."

"Hn."

"Hm, Sakura-chan. Sakura-_chan_ tinggal dimana? Sepertinya aku baru melihat kamu di daerah sini, deh. Kau baru di daerah sini, yah?"

"Hn."

"Hei, kalau orang ngajak mengobrol jawab donk!"bentak Sasuke yang mulai kesal dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_, jangan seperti itu pada perempuan. Itu tidak baik,"ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Semua perkataan Naruto, Sasuke maupun Ino, sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura. Dia hanya diam menunggu Sasori. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasori datang dengan penuh peluh di pelipisnya.

"Hahh..hah..hah.. Maaf Sakura. Tadi kakak disuruh tugas piket dahulu, karena-.."ucapan Sasori terpotong karena melihat Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih setia munggu Sakura disitu.

"Wah, kau sudah dapat teman yah, Sakura? Cepat sekali. Kau hebat,"sambung Sasori dan mulai mendekati Ino.

"Hai.. Namamu siapa, anak manis?"ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum kearah Ino

"Hmm.. Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Namaku Sasori Haruno, kakaknya Sakura. Salam kenal yah, Ino."

"Iya."dan Sasori sekarang menghadap ke Naruto dan Sasuke, mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Sasori, Naruto langsung angkat bicara.

"Hehehe... Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal, kak Sasori,"ucap Naruto dan tak lupa dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal,"sambung Sasuke.

"Uchiha? Margamu Uchiha? Kalau begitu, kau kenal Itachi?"tanya Sasori.

"Iya, Itachi itu Kakakku."

"Oh.. pantesan, kalian mirip sekali yah?"

"Kakak,"tiba-tiba Sakura memanggil Sasori.

"Iya, maaf-maaf. Kakak 'kan ingin berkenalan dengan teman-teman barumu ini. Kau itu tidak sabaran seka-.."

"Mereka bukan temanku,"potong Sakura. _"Hanya Hinata'lah temanku,"_sambung Sakura di dalam hati dan setelah itu pergi. Sekarang terlihat wajah Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke seperti wajah orang yang baru tersambar petir. Mereka 'tak menyangka Sakura akan berbicara begitu. Sasori yang melihat wajah mereka yang seperti itu segera memberi penjelasan kepada mereka,

"Hmm... Aku yakin, Sakura 'tak bermaksud berbicara begitu. Jangan kalian ambil hati, yah?"setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasori segera menyusul Sakura.

.

.

.

Mereka 'pun pulang, Naruto seperti biasa pulang dengan Sasuke. Mereka masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan Sakura tadi. Mereka heran, kenapa Sasori yang begitu ramah dan murah hati punya adik sedingin Sakura? Makannya mereka sangat penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu penyebabnya.

"Anak baru itu orangnya dingin, yah? Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan merubah cara pandang dia ke kita. Gimanapun caranya, Naruto!"gumam Sasuke dan setelah itu segera berjalan mendahului Naruto.

**to be continued . . . .**

.

.

.

._.

Syukurlahhhhhhh, fic pertama saya selesai ^^

Maaf yah fic saya amburadul =3= dan masih banyakkkkkkkkkkkkkk kesalahan ==''

Tapi, saya berharap sih ada yang mau membaca dan mereviewnya =)

Ini cerita asli yang pernah saya alamin, loh -_- memang, dulu waktu sahabat saya yang namanya Anggita pindah. Saya benar-benar menjadi cewek yang dingin, pendiam, jutek, dan cuek. Tapi, setelah ketemu temen-temen yang lain, saya mulai lumayan ceria. Mungkin? ==a

Yosh, chapter depan akan menceritakan gimana rencana Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membuat Sakura menjadi anak yang sewajarnya. Tidak dingin dan pendiam. Dibantu juga oleh Ino dan...

Makannya tetep di cerita ini, yah? Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^/

**Saya menerima Review** (pastinya :D) **Kritik, Saran dan Flame**.

**Minta review? **_*puppy eyes mode on*_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
